Avatar challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Aang died in the iceberg, watch as Loki unites the world under him. Will he become a monster or what?
1. Chapter 1

Aang died in the ice ,  
Loki is born as the second born son of Iroh. Ozai plans to end the war by gaining the avatar's cooperation. He is a mix of his father and Uncle, learning to be General and Lord, seals to unite the world and become its ruler not through the fear, but through respect and aid.

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Likes: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Steak, Meat[bacon, pepperoni, sausage], or chicken), Honey fresh bread, Flirting with his Harem, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places, Bumi,

Dislikes: Bullies, Ra pe, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bast ards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination, Chaos, Bending Triads, Amon, Equalists, Tarrlok, Raiko, , Unalaq, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, P'Li, Zaheer, Vaatu, Dark spirits, Guan, Bataar Jr.,

Ozai poisons his father Azulon so he can be perceived as the chosen Heir because Iroh would have thought his father might have passed him over for Ozai when he failed in the siege of Ba sing se.

Korra and Loki have a spiritual connection he'll faint for a little bit. and discover it,

maybe the powerful benders have a strong connection to other spirits.

Azula's darker urges are 'punished' by Loki , and shows her it's ok to have fun once in a while.

He finds the Spirits' Library before finding Korra, when the spirit tries to kill him he promises to bring Zhao to justice for the destruction of the Fire nation books. He finds a book about republics, reading it he is fearful about his family Might be killed. Plans to make a Parliament with a limited function when he rules to advise him only.  
When he goes on his journey to find the avatar on his Personal Empire-Class Battle ships

Abilities-

White fire Bending,  
Lightning Generation,  
Internal heating, after reading air bending scrolls.  
Heat Control,  
Breath of Fire.

Energy reading,.  
Learns From Ozai, Iroh, and Jeong Jeong before he deserted. He will search the ruins of the Sun civilization.  
Knife fighting, Kunai and Swords fighting from Piandao,  
Has a dragon as a pet/ mount, Eagle Hawk.

Loki's harem

Korra, the avatar, finds out she is it before the story starts.

Azula, Ozai forced the marriage pact between her and Loki to solidify his claim on the throne of the Fire nation. Loki and Azula one day find in a hidden library the true last will of Fire lord Azulon. Them realize that Ozai was a power hungry tyrant that would probably kill them even if they show him it. They agree to put on a show for Ozai saying that she trust him, and they will se where it goes.

Asami, She met Loki when visiting Azula at the Royal Fire Academy. Asami is the engineer in the family that frowns on a women having 'Ideas of being a male equal. So she keeps her inventions to herself, since it's not Lady like- during the war she creates the Radios and Switch board telephones, post war builds the Airships and Automobiles to help rebuild the Earth Nation if Ozai burns the Land. She go on the quest to find the avatar with Loki. Because he pushed her to see her designs and he liked them to help her make the prototypes. One break goes on a vacation to Ember island with Loki, Azula and Zuko, she, Azula and Ty lee walks in on Loki changing to go to the beach they try to leave without him knowing but he sees in the mirror. One of them says 'It's like a baby's arm holding an apple.' All of them have a whispered conversation that they will fight for his affections but before the trip is out they all agree to it.

Katara, Korra's cousin,

Suki,

Jinora and Ikki twins, descendants of one survivor of the airbender massacre. That was en route for a festival/ hearing about Aang escaping. When she sees the ruins of the air temples she takes the scrolls that were locked in all of the air bending locked rooms and goes into hiding in Omashu. And teaching their children so they can await the day the avatar needs to be taught Airbending and so they wouldn't have to hide it. they also have a brother Milo that is very funny.

Bumi's granddaughters Kuvira, and Opal,

June- bounty hunter

Mai

Ty Lee and her sisters, Loki's concubines

Kori Morishita, Loki meets her when inspecting the Firenation Colonies.

On Ji,

Jin, determines to help the people of the Earth kingdom, Meets Loki as one of the Parliament aid

Hei-won, president of The Loki Fanclub for bringing Peace to the world.

Yee-Li, founding member of the Avatar Korra fanclub, later is taught the ways of the Air Nomads after Korra learns from her past lives.

Yue- her father brings up the political marriage for her and Loki when he brings offers of Peace. To join his united bending kingdom.

Toph- older then she looks. She I'd 16. Loki sleeps with her mother to get revenge of her for acting like she is an invalid. She and Loki plan an escape to make it look like a rogue Earth kingdom soldiers kidnapped her to she can join him. And he can bring he back and have it be propaganda to see that he wants peace and prosperity.

Rias,

Akeno,

Koneko,

Zenoxia.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra has been training for the last 10 years to be the avatar. When she is about to do the fire bending final exam the white lotus gets in touch with fire prince Rokuzin ( the Dragon of the West), the grandson of retired fire lord Zuko to be her opponent.

Abilities- Learned From His grandfather Zuko,

White fire Bending,  
Lightning Generation,  
Internal heating, after reading air bending scrolls.  
Heat Control,  
Breath of Fire.  
Energy reading,

He will search the ruins of the Sun civilization.

Knife fighting, Kunai and Swords fighting from Zuko,

Has a dragon as a pet/ mount,

Eagle Hawk,

White Dire tiger.

Rokuzin's harem

Korra,

Asami,

Katara's granddaughter, the daughter of Kya, water bender

Suki's granddaughter,

Jinora and Ikki are twins older, the same age as Korra.

Mako( Genderbent)

Varrick( Genderbent)

Ginger,

Zhu li,

Kuvira,

Opal,

June's granddaughter, bounty hunter

Mai's granddaughter,

Ty Lee's granddaughter

Rias Gremory highschool dxd, a daughter of a fire nation general.

Akeno Himejima, a daughter of one of the fire sages, she cant firebend but she created lightning.

Koneko,

Kuroka,

Erza Scarlet, elite fire bender trained with Piandao when Rokuzin was learning from him.

Cinder Fall, a fire general's daughter that he wants to have her help him gain favor.

Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos and Raven Branwen, fire nation Guards that are to protect Rokuzin

.


End file.
